hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012-13 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/AUS 2
10U.RUSTY Tropical Cyclone Rusty Australia's starting to ramp up with this and 11U (below). This should become at least a cat 1 before landfall. Ryan1000 17:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :This storm appears to be rapidly intensifying atm. Yqt1001 (talk) 18:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I say cat 4 in our scale an Rusty would probably be retireas Australia tends to retire every storm that makes landfall.Allanjeffs 22:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Now up to a Category 2 tropical cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 23:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : Wuh oh, 48 hour forecast calls for Rusty to become a 135 mph cat 4 before slamming ashore just west of Port Headland. It's also pretty big, they're gonna have to be leaving by now, or this storm could get really nasty for the folks there. Ryan1000 02:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Looks like that forecast was too hyped up. Never happened to get past 85 mph. Still, this one could be a hassle for the folks near Port Headland. Ryan1000 14:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Rusty has intensify to cat 3 it may very well reach cat 4 in the next couple of hours.Allanjeffs 20:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) It looks like Rusty has stalled about 80 km off the coast of Australia, this is not good as it gives extra time for him to strengthen (Already has T scores that are up to cat.3), keep flooding squalls training over the same areas, and it now looks like the storm is moving in a slightly move eastern direction than before. Supportstorm (talk) 23:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Rusty This is going to be an extremely rusty situation for Northwestern Australia. Now a Category 4 tropical cyclone (AUS scale), it is about to make landfall, potentionally becoming a Category 5 tropical cyclone (AUS scale), also. AndrewTalk To Me 01:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Rusty made landfall near Pardoo just now as a 105 mph storm, about the same intensity as Lua from last year, which also hit this area. Slowly powering down from here on out. Ryan1000 13:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Rusty down to Cat 1.Isaac829 03:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Rusty Rusty is now gone forever! AndrewTalk To Me 12:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) 11U.NONAME Tropical Low 11U New one, west of Rusty. Might become Sandra as it heads southeast. Ryan1000 17:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No longer expected to become Sandra.Allanjeffs 20:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty much dead now. Ryan1000 13:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Remains of 11U Down and out. AndrewTalk To Me 12:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) 12U.SANDRA Tropical Cyclone Sandra Suppose to be a big storm in a couple of days.--Isaac829 01:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : Should be at least a cat 1 when approaching New Caledonia in the next few days. Australia shouldn't see anything big from Sandra though. Ryan1000 16:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Sandra Whoa, Sandra's up to a Category 4 tropical cyclone, and it has crossed into the South Pacific basin. AndrewTalk To Me 15:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) : Down to cat 3 now, but still fairly powerful. Didn't expect this blow-up from Sandra, though the latest forecast still calls for it to miss New Caledonia to the southwest. Ryan1000 13:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Tropical Cyclone Sandra (2nd time) Falling down... Ryan1000 12:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) She is still here....which is surprising and strength which was not anticipate probably weaken again.Allanjeffs 00:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Sandra And out. Ryan1000 13:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) 13U.TIM Tropical Cyclone Tim New one, off of Queensland. This will likely head out to sea then recurve towards Queensland later. Tim is one to watch over the next few days. Ryan1000 13:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : Ran into quite a bit of shear rescently, now down to a cat 2. Ryan1000 13:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : You mean 1 right.Allanjeffs 04:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Tim Down and out. What a fail. Ryan1000 15:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) 17U.VICTORIA Tropical Cyclone Victoria Rescently named, now a category 1 storm. Expected to get stronger, but without directly affecting Austraila's west coast. Ryan1000 12:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Victoria Now a cat. 3 on the AUS scale, but I still doubt it will affect them directly. Ryan1000 10:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Victoria And it's dead. Ryan1000 10:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC)